Trilogy Part 3
by Xanderrocksthehouse
Summary: I corrected the error and added the missing chapter. As always feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading.
1. Introduction

So I started writing the Trilogy series several years ago. Now I know it's been a long time between stories but I am proud to say this is finally done. I refuse to publish a chapter at a time. For a couple reasons. It annoys me when someone starts a story. You get in to that story. You are waiting for an update and it never comes. They just abandon the story. For a bigger reason though sometimes I write and where the story starts might not match with where it ends so I need to re write parts. Sometimes you can have an idea in your head and it starts as just as a picture or maybe a what if. That being said this story is officially done.

Their were times I truly cursed myself for ever starting to write this. Writers block sucks. Even now I question if this is the final draft is good enough. Sometimes you just have to close your eyes and hit the publish button. I am glad to be done as I have several other stories I have started but never got around to finishing.

That being said I hope you enjoy the Final Chapter of Trilogy and as always keep reading.


	2. Chapter 1

The loud buzz of he PA system buzzed the conventional all as the daily announcements were being made. "For those signed up for the Living your life the Jedi way discussion it will be held in conference room 8 H. Deloerean or Phone Booth and what is the better way to travel in Time. That discussion will be held in 3 H..

Xander sighed keeping his eyes opened. He was wearing a blue superman shirt and was trying to play undercover. Andrew, Warren and Jonathan had all went underground. No one had heard or seen anything. He knew how the nerds think. Missing the Sunnydale Sci-fi convention would be like a diabetic missing their insulin. Buffy in the meantime wasn't having near as much fun playing undercover as he was. Her costume was a rental and a little more elaborate. She had on the white dress from the original star wars. Add to that she had the the Leia sticky buns hair do wig. She came behind Xander and whispered.

"Anything yet?"

"No. I'm thinking Star Trek though. They can't resist Star Trek."

"God this place is awful. I think I'm like the only girl here and the guys are terrible."

"Geeks can be predatory."

"I had a guy old enough to be my dad tell me that he could play Jaba and I should wear the slave girl outfit."

"Again Buffy if you are looking for normal." She sighed and looked around as Xander started walking with her.

"These guys are officially my number one pain in my ass." Xander scanned the crowd as he walked. "You know what's kind of sad. I get that the 3 of them are Evil but the truth is if they would focus their energy in to something good. They could be quite useful."

"Ya think?"

"Well let's do a quick review. They have made a freeze ray. How many robots has Warren made? Good ones that look so real they fooled your friends in to thinking they are you."

"I still say the Buffy Bot doesn't look like me."

"What about that cerebral dampener thing. I'm pretty sure that isn't the sort of thing you get from Target."

"All valid points Xander you are forgetting one thing though."

"What?"

"They've chosen their path. They have chosen who it is they want to be and they want to be the bad guys of this piece."

"Well I can't argue that. You are wrong about one thing though."

"What's that?"

"That costume on you. God it's so hot I just" Buffy laughed and interrupted.

"Oh God Xander your inner Geek is showing." Xander laughed and kept walking. The convention had no sign of the nerd trio. When the convention ended Xander walked Buffy home considering the night not a total failure. He did get to spend the night with the woman he loved.

"Tonight was a lot of fun." Xander laughed wondering if Buffy was being sincere.

"You sure about that cause not every girl would consider the Sunnydale Sci Fi convention a good date."

"You know by now Xander that I'm not your ordinary woman, Don't be so hard on yourself. It was multi tasking we got to call it a date and stake out looking for the nerds."

"Yeah but I like it better when I get to take you on dates with flowers and fancy clothes rather then Klingons and Lightsabers." She took his hand as they walked to reassure him.

"Those are nice but to be honest it's been done but tonight was original. Tonight was a day we'll both remember." Xander laughed knowing Buffy was right.

"It was pretty cool having you on my arm at the convention. I think I was the envy of every nerd or geek there."

"Yeah I think they want to appoint you the Nerd King." Buffy rested her head against Xander's shoulder as they walked.

"Only if you would be my queen."

"And we would reign peace upon our Kingdom."

"So at last the Star Trekers and Star Warsians can co exist in harmony." Buffy laughed still holding Xander as they walked. They arrived at Buffy's front door.

"So do you want to come in for a little bit?" Xander bit his lip thinking about the offer wanting to give in to the temptation that lay before him.

"That would be nice but"

"No but just come in."

"Buffy I love you. You have no idea how badly I want you. It's like you are the culmination of every dream and fantasy I've ever had rolled in to one."

"Not hearing any negative to you coming inside."

"This is the most important relationship I have ever been in. I am going to give everything I have. Everything I am to see to it that this works."

"And you thinking coming in would ruin things?"

"I think if I come in we would get comfortable and then maybe a drink and then maybe some clothes comes off." Buffy smiled at the thought. She had to admit the anticipation of Xander had been getting to her.

"And then the fun begins."

"It would be fun and trust me right now it's taking all the strength I have but I am trying to think big picture. The big picture says that when the time is right it won't be because we are horny. It will be perfect and not rushed and it will just feel right."

"Xander"

"Buffy I have waited what feels like a lifetime to be with you. I want this to be the last relationship I am ever in. If I can wait that long to be able to kiss you. I can wait a little longer for the other stuff. I want us to do this right and not be rushed."

"You are the most amazing man Xander."

"Well it helps to have someone who can inspire you."

"Well let's just see what we can come up with for inspiration." With that Xander stepped closer to her and put his arms around her holding on to her close. He kissed her and just held her close. He smiled and held on to her sharing yet one more perfect moment with the woman he loved. As the kiss ended and he pulled away he smiled looking at her.

"How is it possible that every kiss is better then the last one."

"We are just that good together." She leaned against the doorway a glassy look in her eyes.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I have mandatory overtime at work but after that I will come over." With that Buffy went inside. She had that silly grin on her face. The one that only love could make. Dawn had heard the door open and then close. She came down the steps checking on.

"Buffy is that you?" Buffy still hadn't told her sister she was seeing Xander. Xander was Dawn's first real crush and she knew she had to be gentle.

"Yes it is."

"So did you find the nerds?" Buffy hear Dawns words but her mind was still on Xander and the kiss and her smile was big.

"Nope no Nerds. At least not the ones we were looking for."

"Where is Xander?"

"He had work early in the morning so he went home." Buffy hung up her jacket and went toward the living room. "You have school in the morning so you should get to bed."

"Fine I'll go to bed. For the record though you two haven't boffed yet have you?" Buffy spun around.

"Wha what are you talking about Dawn. I mean Xander and I don't do that thing." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm not a complete idiot. I'm pretty sure I have this puzzle figured out."

"You do?"

"Xander didn't marry Anya for some reason or another. 2 days before his wedding you claim your undying love for Xander. Remember the kitchen you and me and Willow and the whole should you tell him or should you not tell him argument we had. I figured you had to have told him."

"You think I'm reason he didn't get married?"

"I'm not done yet. Then we have Anya and the whole making us forget Xander was ever in our life. She was pissed at Xander but her wish felt like it wasn't just aimed at Xander. I mean she wanted him out of someones life."

"Any other clues you picking up on here Encyclopedia Brown?"

"Encyclopedia Brown was a boy I'm much more like Harriet the Spy or even Penny from Inspector Gadget"

"What ever."

"Since you asked though it appears to me that both of you have shown suddenly shown no interest in dating. I haven't heard a peep from either of you about a single person you are interested in."

"Of course that means we are secretly dating each other?"

"Add to that you and Xander have been spending a lot more time together."

"Xander is my best friend we've always hung out."

"Most of the time it was Xander Me and You or Xander Willow and you or Xandrer Giles and you. You get what I'm saying but lately it's been a whole lot more just you and Xander. It seems like you guys are spending an awful lot of one on one time together." Buffy furrowed her brow at her sister.

"Okay you win. I give you your merit badge Detective Summers." Dawn raised her hands in the air dancing her victory dance. "You know I really hate the Smarty pants dance."

"That's cause you never get to do it. Maybe if you were right once in a while."

"Next question is are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it is Xander and there was a point that you were always making googley eyes at him."

"I didn't' have googley eyes. I will admit to maybe having a crush. You are with him though and you both are happy. I do love Xander but it's not the whole epic love story kind of thing. You are my sister so I am forced to love you. Therefore if you two make each other happy then I say congratulations." Buffy was touched by her sisters emotion.

"Dawn that's sweet." She opened her arms and hugged her sister. "Than you it means a whole lot."

"Just don't screw this one up. Xander is a good guy. I've never given any of your boyfriends the stamp of approval but he is the exception."

"We are making it work. Which in Sunnydale counts for something extra."

"So I refer to my previous question. You guys still have bumped uglies?"

"Not that it's any of your business but we are taking it slow."

"Xander is okay with this?"

"It's his idea." Dawn laughed and headed up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Should have figured as much. You are to much of a horn dog to come up with something like that."

"And with that I say Go to bed."


	3. Chapter 2

Xander sat inside the trailer on the construction sight and looking over the invoices. The sounds of the drills and jackhammers had silenced. Just then the phone rang out. "Sunnydale Construction Xander Harris site foreman."

"Hey hon."

'Hello Buffy. How has your day been?"

"Dawn knows about us. I had a talk with her."

"And?'

"For what it's worth we have her blessing."

"Always knew I liked that girl."

"How long till you are done?'

'Well I have some paperwork but it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Well it is dark so be careful. I could come and."

"Buffy it's okay. I mean it's Sunnydale, danger around every corner but I have a stake and holy water on me."

"So you are coming over?"

"As soon as I'm done I'm on my way over."

"Don't be long."

"I won't I love you."

"Love you too Xand." Xander hung up the phone and went back to working. 20 minutes later he was putting his coat on and walking out the door. He locked the trailer and heard footsteps approaching. He put his hand in his coat reaching for his stake just in case. He felt the cold hand on his arm stopping him.

"Don't go for it droopy we need to talk." Xander turned to look at Spike. He pulled away not liking his hands on him.

"Get your hands off me."

"Clam down. I am here just for words."

Xander walked past him reaching in to his pocket grabbing his keys. "Really cause I don't think I have anything to say to you."

"Well that's good cause you can just listen."

"You don't get it Spike. After what you did to me. Not just Buffy but Dawn and me all of us. I almost lost my family. I almost lost everyone I cared about."

"Well Anyanka did have a fairly decent sized hand in that."

"The difference is though she had the basic common sense to call it game over. She left town. Something you would do if you had a single shred of respect."

"Just keep talking Harris and I'll"

"You'll what? You can't touch me Spike. You can't so much as kick or punch. You aren't physically able to hurt me." Spike growled angry.

"You think just cause of some chip in my head I can't touch you. You don't' think I can." Xander took out his car keys and unlocked the door. He got in ready to leave him there.

"Stay away from me Spike. Stay away from me and Buffy."

"I slept with Buffy." Xander stopped in his tracks angry that Spike would say such a thing. He turned around.

"You are lying."

"Am I?"

"Buffy wouldn't lower herself to something like you."

"Right cause I don't have anything that would interest Buffy. See Riley was smart he knew what you just don't want to accept. Buffy can't be with a Joe Normal. She needs darkness. She craves the darkness and it was my darkness that drew her to me that night." It made Xander's blood boil that Spike would tell such lies about the woman he loved. He ran at him grabbing the lapels on his black leather duster.

"You keep talking about her like that. You keep telling these lies I will stake you myself."

"Lies? Right. Fine I can see you don't want to believe me. Go talk to her. Ask her?"

"You'd love that now wouldn't you. I go to her and ask her if he she slept with you. I just show her how much I don't trust her. See Spike I know what you are about. You plant this seed in my brain and then I go and I take it to Buffy and I start this war between us and you win. No I won't be going down that road today."

"You are afraid I'm right and don't' want to question it." Xander walked back to his car and unlocked the door getting in. He rolled the window down and looked at him.

"Spike you are alive right now because Buffy has put you on the back burner. We have bigger issues to deal with but if you insist on making trouble things might change." Spike watched as Xander pulled away his anger made his vamp face come out. It was involuntary.

A few minutes later Buffy smiled hearing the car pull in to the driveway. She turned her attention to the door and sure enough Xander walked in carrying his bag. Buffy went to him and put her arms around him.

"Hey handsome." She smiled and moved in for a kiss. Xander kissed her back but could tell that something was wrong. "Bad day at work?' He let go of a deep breath and shook his head.

"Bad day at work I can deal with. I am ready to go home and I find Spike waiting for me outside the trailer."

"Spike?" Xander made a fist wanting to punch something.

"I know you say that he isn't enough of a threat and that we have bigger fish to fry but if you knew the things he said about you. The way he talks and just the bold face lies. I hate that he says these horrible things about the woman I love." Buffy sighed and shook her head. She took his hands in hers and looked in his eyes.

"Hey remember I am the slayer. I'm built though and Spike is all about head games. I don't care what he says. You know he only says those things cause he wants to get to you. Don't give him the satisfaction." Xander sighed and nodded his head.

"I know and you are right. It's just not always that easy."

"Look don't let Spike ruin our night. I want to spend some time with you." He moved to the couch and looked at her.

"What do you say we order a pizza and watch some movies?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Xander went to the phone picking it up to dial the number. Buffy sat on the couch then turned looking at Xander. "So what was it Spike was saying?" Xander rolled his eyes finding it crazy to even just say it.

"Oh it's just this garbage. He told me that you slept with him." Buffy felt the pit in her stomach suddenly growing.

"He said that?"

"Buffy don't' worry" He came to Buffy and pressed his palm to her check looking in her eyes. "I'm not going to let his head games get to us."

"Xander it's just."

"Buffy I'm not going to play this game. I trust you okay. If we don't' have trust then we don't have anything. I want us to work Buffy and I know that I can trust you." Xander's words weren't any comfort to her. She wanted everything it was Xander mentioned. She wanted their to be nothing between them but that couldn't happen unless she was completely honest. Xander let go of her and went back to the fridge.

"Xander I." She had strength like no other person but right now she couldn't fight back the tears." Xander saw the tears and looked at her not sure why she was crying.

"Buffy?'

"I want us to have what you said. I want us to be 100 percent honest." Xander closed the fridge door and leaned against it.

"Is there something?"

"It was a long time ago. We weren't together. You were marrying Anya and I wasn't dealing with it well. I" Xander shook his head not liking what he was hearing.

"Please don't' tell me what I think you are telling me."

"Xander I love you and if I'm completely honest the one time that it happened it was about you. I went to Spike because I wanted you so badly and I needed to feel something. I closed my eyes and I imagined it was you. It was your name I cried out. I swear it."

"You think that makes it okay."

"We weren't together it's not like I was cheating."

"You think this is about cheating? This is about you sleeping with that thing. Angel I get he had a soul but Spike. You think he's good."

"It was a mistake and I would give anything I am or anything I have to take it back but it's to late."

"A mistake? A mistake is a library book you forgot to return not sleeping with a man who has killed half of Europe."

"Right because Anya was so good. She had such a pure soul. How many people did she kill." Xander shook his head.

"I'm not doing this." He walked past her and to the door. He grabbed his coat.

"You are leaving?"

"I can't be here right now."

"So much for honesty and wanting us to be open with each other."

"I don't want to say something I will regret."

"I'm not going to see Spike again it's over. I want us to work this out."

"Well Buffy we don't always get what we want." He left the door and Buffy cried. As he drove away he felt like he was going to be sick. The woman he loved had just told him she slept with the person he hated most in this world. He loved her but wasn't sure if forgiveness was an option.


	4. Chapter 3

He sat on the cold floor of his apartment sipping his long neck bottle. He slowly peeled the label trying to get it all off in one piece. There was really no purpose behind it he just did anything to keep his mind from thinking back to her. It had been 3 days and there had been countless messages left from Buffy on his answering machine.. Most of them were here apologizing or trying to give an explanation. The last few though were concern. She just wanted him to contact her so that she knew he was safe.

A knock at the door interrupted the silence. He sat there not moving. He figured it was Buffy and had no intention of seeing her. He heard a key enter the lock and his face turned to anger till he saw who it was that came through. Xander looked up to see his oldest friend standing in front of him. She looked at him not sure why he was sitting on the floor.

"You know you have a couch."

"I like it here." He let go of a deep breath and put down the empty beer bottle. He stood up so he could look her in the eyes. "I know why you are here."

"Do you now?"

"You are here to defend her and tell me that I should forgive her." Willow shook her head.

"I am not here for her. I am here for you."

"Willow please just…" But she interrupted.

"As someone who has recently earned forgiveness from the woman I love I might have insight in to your issue."

"I'm not the one who needs to be forgiven."

"I don't' think you have prospective on this. You are seeing everything through the eyes of anger."

"SHE SLEPT WITH SPIKE."

"Not one of her finer moments granted but Spike has done some good recently."

"So we turn a blind eye to the time he kidnapped you and me. How about the time he tried to kill us all at the parent teacher night. Now if the only reason you are here is to defend her."

"Again you don't get it. This isn't about her. It's about you. It's about your happiness. I remember how you used to go on about her." Xander sighed and thought back. Willow was right the first time he saw her, the first words he said to her, and from that moment she was the one he loved.

"Willow I get what you are saying."  
>"Do you? You have everything you ever wanted and you are about to lose it cause of stubborn pride. When that happens I promise you'll never have a bigger regret in your life. She was the one you wanted forever and you're on the verge of losing her." He sighed and turned around.<p>

"I'll think about what you said. I promise." Willow walked to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him.

"Do yourself a favor. First take a shower cause wow you stink." He laughed a little.

"Hey I'm in pain here. Be nice to me."

"And get out of this apartment. Too much time cooped up isn't good for you. The Sun is out and it's an amazing day."

"Okay I will clean up and I will get out I promise." Willow smiled and stepped away from her friend. "So you and Tara are back on the right track?"

"It's slow going but we are getting there."

"Good to hear. I like Tara."

"Speaking of which I have to go. We are meeting each other for coffee." As Willow left Xander stared picking up the empty beer bottles and straightening up his apartment. He then followed that up with a shower and put on some clean clothes. He grabbed his coat and walked out the front door heading to the bronze figuring a change of scenery might do him some good.

Across town Buffy had on her bathrobe and was getting ready for a shower. She turned around to grab a towel and jumped a little as she saw Spike standing in the doorway.

"Get out Spike."

"We need to talk."

"Nothing left to say between us. I want you gone."

"Well we don't always get what we want. I want to say something." He put his hands at his side and looked at her solemnly. "I am sorry."

"Okay. You've said your piece. Now go." Spike shook his head.

"Why do you do this? You know there is something between us but you keep lying to yourself."

"I'll admit maybe once there was something but it was never love. I could never trust you enough to love you." Spike laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Trust is for old marrieds, Buffy. Great love is wild and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes."

"Until there's nothing left. That kind of love doesn't last." Spike advanced to her closing the distance.

"I know you feel like I do. You don't have to hide it anymore." He moved in to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Spike." He held her closer wanting to show his dominance.

"Let yourself felt it." Buffy knew now she was in a situation that was quickly getting out of hand Spike held her tighter.

"Stop it."

"You love me."

"Don't" As he pressed himself to her she fell against the bathtub and before she knew it he was on top of her trying to hold her down. He kept trying to kiss her.

"Let it go. Let yourself love me."

"Stop it please. Stop" He kept trying to kiss her and grab her as she struggled under him.

"I know you felt it. When I was inside you. "

"Don't." She kicked him quickly jumping and running for the door but he grabbed her leg and tossed her again to the ground.

"You're going to let me inside you."

"Please."

"You'll feel it again Buffy."

"Spike stop." He tore at her robe trying to open it.

"I'll make you feel it."

"STOP." She knew it was now or never. Buffy Summers was not a victim and she wasn't going to let Spike victimize her. With everything she had she pushed him back sending him flying against the wall. "Ask me again why I could never love you."

"Oh God Buffy I didn't—"

"Because I stopped you. Something I should have done a long time ago." Spike turned his back to her ashamed. He put his hand on the door knob ready to leave. Buffy's voice was laced with hate and she wanted the next thing he heard her say was to be taken serious. "The next time I see you Spike I will kill you. I never want to see you again." Spike turned the knob and walked out in such a hurry he didn't even bother to pick up his black leather duster hanging on the banister. He knew Buffy wasn't lying.

He had crossed a line and knew if he spent rest of his undead life doing good she'd never forgive him. There was no place for him anymore in Sunnydale, maybe not in the human world at all.

Across town Xander looked like a side of beef that Rocky Balboa just had his way with. Warren was more dangerous then ever and if not for Jonathan he most likely would have killed him. He was beaten and sore and bloody.

Xander walked in to the front door. He was still pissed off at Buffy but he knew his emotions and anger had to come last. Warren was a threat to anyone who crossed his path angry. "Buffy I found Warren." He sighed, "Well my face did." He looked up to find the all to familiar leather duster still hanging on the banister. He picked it up and headed to the bathroom. "This is what you call not seeing Spike."

He came in and saw her on the floor she looked so fragile. It was obvious she was hurt. Now clearly wasn't the time to lay blame. He looked at her seeing the bruise on her legs. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"He tried.. He didn't.." Buffy could see the fire behind his eyes. As strange as it was it comforted her somewhat to know that he still cared enough. To know he still loved her enough that he wanted to avenge her.

"Son of a bitch." He turned around. He wanted to find Spike and he wanted to make him pay.

"Don't." She had tears in her eyes. "Please, just don't" Xander was angry and he wanted to hurt Spike but more then wanting to hurt Spike he wanted to take care of Buffy. Xander nodded and decided if took a night or a month or what ever she needed he would be there for her. He would be there till she could be strong again. Whatever mistakes she may have made in her past they didn't matter All that mattered was what he felt for her and getting back where they needed to be.


	5. Chapter 4

Xander was looking over himself in the mirror. The last time he had wore this suit was to Joyce's funeral. Here he was again though. He tied his black tie and turned walking out the door.

He drove to Buffy's not sure what to expect. He had let go of any Spike anger issues he had as far as Buffy was concerned. Still though things hadn't gone back to completely normal. There was still tension and they have yet to talk out there issues.

He walked in to the front door and the house was quiet. "Buffy are you ready?" He looked around and in the kitchen. "Dawn are you here?" Just then Buffy came down the stairs. She was wearing a simple black dress.

"Thank you again for taking Dawn and I to the funeral."

"We are a family and it's time for a family to pull together." He stood behind Buffy and touched her shoulders. "How is Dawn holding up?"

"Not good. Walking in on and finding Tara that way."

"She's a strong girl and she will be okay." Dawn came down the stairs wearing a black skirt and sweater. She looked at Xander and didn't say anything she just went to his side and hugged him.

"Xander I am so glad you are here."

"Dawnie I" He just hugged her. "You know I'll always be there if you need me"

"It's just so unfair. Tara was good and she didn't deserve to be gunned down." Xander stepped in front of Dawn trying to make her feel better.

"I know it's easy to be angry. We want Tara here because we miss her and our loss hurts. There is this empty spot we hold for her. The thing is though Tara doesn't feel anymore pain." Dawn looked at him questioning.

"You think she's in heaven." Buffy spoke up this time to reassure her.

'"If someone like me can make it in to heaven then Tara has to be a shoe in." Xander chuckled a little.

"Yeah if a trouble maker like your sister can make it in." Dawn nodded.

"I guess you are right. It's just hard because like you said I miss her. I feel there is this place that." She shakes her head. "Poor Willow she can't even be here to tell her goodbye." Xander sighed and nodded.

"It's hard for her but she has to do what she can so that she can get better." As they walked out to Xander's car they remained quiet. Even on the way over the words weren't there. They pulled up to the graveyard.

To Buffy, the graveyard was a battle ground. Today being here was more difficult. Physical pain she could deal with. She could handle vampires twice her size. When it came to the people she loved it was different. There was no band aid to put on this wound.

As they walked up to the closed coffin Dawn noticed they were the first ones there. Dawn tried to pull back her tears and looked to her sister.

"Is her dad or brother coming?" Buffy shook her head. Xander bit his lip in anger. He called them a few days before to tell them the news and her father was cold. He blamed all of them. He said Tara was dead because she turned her back on her family. The last thing he said was "If you people had let me take my daughter home that day then she'd still be alive."

The words were still ringing in Xander's ear. He remembered when all of them stood together in the magic shop. It was a defining moment of family. At first what Mister McClay said hurt.

Xander put himself in Tara's shoes. You could leave the hellmouth and be safe. In order to do so you have to turn your back on everyone who Is most important to you. To Xander it was better to live 15 minutes with the people you love compared to a lifetime of nothingness,

Still though the 3 of them were the only ones there. Dawn sat down in a chair in front of a coffin. "It doesn't seem right. Her family should be here." Xander squatted down so he could look Dawn in the eye as he said it.

"Hey Dawn. Her family is here." Buffy took her hand placing it on top of Dawn's.

"Family isn't blood. Family is the people who matter most. They are the ones who are going to always be there to hold you up when you need it most. Xander put his hand on top of Buffy's and Dawn.

The service started as a Pastor read a passge and shared some basic thoughts. Xander stood up and shared what Tara meant to him. Buffy followed and gave a story of a time Tara had touched her life. Most of it was for Dawn's behalf. In some small part it helped all of them to cope all of them to deal.

When the service was done all of them grabbed a handfull of dirt and dropped it on top of Tara coffin as it was lowered to the ground. Xander put his arm around Dawn and Buffy her's from the other side. They walked back to the car and drove home. Xander parked the car and sat for a minute. Buffy looked at him.

"Do you want to come in?" Xander opened the door.

"Actually I was kind of hoping we could talk." Dawn got out of the car and walked in the house. Xander called to her.

"Dawn you going to be okay/"

"Just going to take a nap. " Buffy walked in the house and Xander followed close behind. He sat down at the kitchen table. Buffy looked at him. "Do you want something to drink?" He didn't have it in him for small talk he needed to cut right to the chase.

"You slept with Spike." Buffy nodded humbley.

"Yes. Yes I did." She said it more of a fact. There wasn't pride in it. It wasn't something she could change. It was the way it was.

"You slept with Spike and." He closed his eyes. "I don't care." She turned looking at him.

"What?"He shook his head.

"Well I care. Of course I care but not enough to let it destroy the relationship with the woman I love most." Buffy turned around not looking at him. It was the words she needed to hear but now she had to say her part. A part that would take a lot of strength.

"Xander when you walked out that day it hurt. It hurt a lot."

"I was an ass and a coward. I should have stayed and talked to you. I screwed up."

"Everytime I've been hurt I have always fallen to the same person to help pick me up. You are that person Xander. Which made it all the more difficult cause I felt like I had no one."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you remember that time in the Bronze. It was just after Angel had left. You just returned home from your seeing America. My life was in a terrible place. Then I bumped in to you and."She sighed a deep breath. "You made me believe everything was going to be okay." She got up pacing back and fourth.

"Then when Riley left you were there for me. The big puffy padded suit and you telling me how amazing I am and how some day some guy is going to love me for who I am."

"Buffy we pick each other up when the other is down.

"You are the one who picks me up. What happens though when I'm down because I lost you. I'll have no one to pick me up."

"I guess the best answer I can give you is you won't lose me."

"Xander you can't say that for certain. No one knows the certain for sure."

"You are right I don't know what's going to happen but I can tell you what I do know. From the first time I saw you I loved you. You are as vital to me as air. With out air I'm dead and gone and with out Buffy Summers I'm useless. You ask who is going to pick you up when we break up. My answer is let's not" A single tear ran down Buffy's cheeck.

"Xander I do love you with everythign I am." He pulled her close to him holding her in his arms. It was funny that the world's strongest girl some how how felt safer when she was in his arms.

"Then let's make this work. For real. I'm not leaving ever again."

She titled her face so she could look in to his eyes. "Promise."

"I cross my heart." She smiled a little and knew from that moment on they'd be okay. He moved in kissing her softly and slowly. He had missed being this close to her and he hungered for her as she did him.

No one could ever know 100 percent what the future would be. Once upon a time there was a boy on a skateboard. Once upon a time there was a new girl at school. She was afraid and unsure of the new town she called home. Once upon a time that boy asked a simple question. "Can I have you"

Once upon a time that girl learned she was the champion who could keep the darkness away. She was a hero to not just the world but to him. Finally once upon a time the new girl fell in love with with the boy on the skateboard and they knew no matter what life threw at them they would always have each other.


End file.
